Forum:Shinies and Shadows for trade!
---- Highlights '- Lv 100 Shadow Cloyster' '- Lv 1 Shadow Bulbasaur' '- Lv 1 Shiny Eevee' '- Lv 100 Shiny Eevee' '- Lv 40 Shiny Mew' *For a good offer, I can train pokemon up to a desired level, evolve, and / or teach moves. Recent Changes! '- '''Pokemon added today: Shadow Electabuzz, Shadow Diglett - List fully updated again on August 11 - '''LOOKING FOR REMAINING LEGENDARY BEASTS. Even good offers may be denied if it's something I can use to obtain one. '''I appologize if this causes problems. 'Shiny For Trade: *Butterfree (Lv 16) TradeID (15024139788523) *Beedrill (Lv 31) TradeID (14fd0c7e7c2599) *Pidgey (Lv 18) TradeID (15025dfdc00389) *Pidgey (Lv 38) TradeID (14f018c45a2b89) *Pidgeot (Lv 39) TradeID (14ff8a7a7ab77d) *Fearow (Lv 36) TradeID (14ff46733da32d) *Raichu (Lv 88) TradeID (14fe906eb692fc) *Raichu (Lv 88) TradeID (15021c1535505c) *Raichu (Lv 88) TradeID (1500b55e6a1acf) *Sandslash (Lv 48) TradeID (150201d32dd1c5) *Wigglytuff (Lv 30) TradeID (1500ddf77450dc) *Wigglytuff (Lv 87) TradeID (14ff83d39067ec) *Zubat (Lv 12) TradeID (14ffdfa8e1ef85) *Golbat (Lv 42) TradeID (14fb9c667c240e) *Golbat (Lv 70) TradeID (14ffb4fe4d2cc4) *Parasect (Lv 86) TradeID (1500b431547bbc) *Parasect (Lv 86) TradeID (15012f2d4d681e) *Parasect (Lv 86) TradeID (150244d4599327) *Parasect (Lv 88) TradeID (14ffdf9dfb39f4) *Venomoth (Lv 67) TradeID (14ff8abf4369a7) *Venomoth (Lv 79) TradeID (1500033833a910) *Machamp (Lv 81) TradeID (15024143360395) *Bellsprout (Lv 21) TradeID (15012b5872110f) *Weepinbell (Lv 66) TradeID (14f34207853830) *Tentacool (Lv 1) TradeID (14f019fd2957d7) *Tentacool (Lv 9) TradeID (14ff8af7189350) *Tentacool (Lv 87) TradeID (14fda22d6313a6) *Tentacool (Lv 88) TradeID (14fc01bf59c478) *Tentacruel (Lv 30) TradeID (14f6aabbf7c9af) *Geodude (Lv 24) TradeID (15006cd6c2e4af) *Golem (Lv 25) TradeID (14ffc2324efbec) *Slowpoke (Lv 82) TradeID (15020a124e8799) *Magneton (Lv 88) TradeID (14fe817753e28b) *Magneton (Lv 100) TradeID (15012f346e148d) *Dodrio (Lv 87) TradeID (14ff83e0cc8efd) *Dodrio (Lv 89) TradeID (14ffb503ca40d4) *Onix (Lv 49) TradeID (14fd4cbe07b645) *Electrode (Lv 87) TradeID (15015cd89d4c6a) *Electrode (Lv 88) TradeID (14ffc239c59490) *Electrode (Lv 88) TradeID (1500f607e684f6) *Electrode (Lv 89) TradeID (14ff491e3a6d11) *Chansey (Lv 89) TradeID (15012f39624c3e) *Tangela (Lv 88) TradeID (14fc01c6c6e0af) *Horsea (Lv 87) TradeID (14fc0541995b75) *Horsea (Lv 86) TradeID (14fcb66e55b91f) *Goldeen (Lv 86) TradeID (14fb7273aade1b) *Goldeen (Lv 87) TradeID (14fd11b696b533) *Goldeen (Lv 87) TradeID (14fd798ea0b02a) *Goldeen (Lv 88) TradeID (14fd11b9d3b9e9) *Starmie (Lv 81) TradeID (14fc324bda04e6) *Starmie (Lv 86) TradeID (14ff8b2bdc5668) *Mr. Mime (Lv 1) TradeID (1500195f7673d5) *Gyarados (Lv 87) TradeID (14fc885e633319) *Ditto (Lv 40) TradeID (14ff8b32fd3093) *Ditto (Lv 40) TradeID (14f6aac3858d8e) *Ditto (Lv 74) TradeID (14ff4927893ff6) *Eevee (Lv 1) TradeID (15021a7e46353c) *Eevee (Lv 100) TradeID (15022fc3d6c201) *Kabutops (Lv 40) TradeID (14fe6c4a38c441) *Aerodactyl (Lv 1) TradeID (1502414a16a831) *Dragonite (Lv 87) TradeID (14ff8b35d0cbba) *Mew (Lv 40) TradeID (15025603aca0ea) *Missingno. (Lv 1) TradeID (14f68ea3bce6be) *Missingno. (Lv 1) TradeID (14f68ea4f03dd3) *Missingno. (Lv 1) TradeID (14ff8b5f460ed9) *Missingno. (Lv 1) TradeID (14ff8b61d72f67) '''Shadow For Trade: *Bulbasaur (Lv 1) TradeID (15024131f70d85) *Vulpix (Lv 1) TradeID (150233b14016a8) *Jigglypuff (Lv 1) Trade ID (1501d4c9a6a453) *Jigglypuff (Lv 1) TradeID (150233b5d1b0db) *Diglett (Lv 1) TradeID (15026e5a660adf) *Dugtrio (Lv 35) TradeID (1500dad4a87a23) *Alakazam (Lv 19) TradeID (15009a2dd290c2) *Ponyta (Lv 1) TradeID (1500801ff48c02) *Slowpoke (Lv 1) TradeID (15025d4c66fb1a) *Grimer (Lv 1) TradeID (1500802343ab93) *Grimer (Lv 1) TradeID (1500b05315c4f2) *Cloyster (Lv 100) TradeID (14ffcb54055e92) *Onix (Lv 1) TradeID (150233bb528f86) *Drowzee (Lv 1) TradeID (15012b5ece69d8) *Krabby (Lv 1) TradeID (1501049522272d) *Hitmonchan (Lv 1) TradeID (1500575c8b0226) *Lickitung (Lv 1) TradeID (1500802858609b) *Rhyhorn (Lv 1) TradeID (150255f948fc4b) *Chansey (Lv 1) TradeID (1501d69a501305) *Horsea (Lv 1) TradeID (1501049abbca2f) *Electabuzz (Lv 1) TradeID (15026e48f0dbbc) *Pinsir (Lv 1) TradeID (150058ce14e4e4) *Tauros (Lv 1) TradeID (15025d50f804b7) *Kabuto (Lv 1) TradeID (150104a3812458) *Missingno. (Lv 1) TradeID (14f8483b2f2637) *Missingno. (Lv 1) TradeID (14f84839abbeec) *Missingno. (Lv 1) TradeID (14ff8b4e963ef7) *Missingno. (Lv 1) TradeID (14ff8b58b7cf84) Regular For Trade: *Some Mewtwo *More mew than I'm going to bother with. Most are Lv 1, two hacked Lv 100's, some random levels between. *If you're interested in either above, just let me know. Lastly, here are the pokemon I am''' looking for'. IGNORE WHAT I HAVE ASKED ON EACH POKEMON. MOST ARE GLITCHED AND / OR OUTDATED, or I'm just hoping to get extremely lucky in the trade center. Any good offer will be considered, though, especially with common pokemon. 'Shiny (Looking For) - (Evolutions also accepted) *Mewtwo *Suicune *Anything interesting '''Shadow (Looking For) - (Evolutions also accepted) *Eevee / Jolteon (Plus somewhat looking for two more for Johto) *Victini *Suicune *Anything interesting I'm more than willing to trade several pokemon for one that I'm looking for as long as it's fair, just remember to use common sense when offering. _____________________________________________________________________ Completed trades deleted to save space! ______________________________________________________________________ Hey do you want a Shadow Entei? -Champowsies * For the right price, sure. What are you asking for it? * Uhm.. Well I'm not really sure what it's worth. What's your best offer? * Let's see.... Maybe something like ** Shadow Bulbasaur and Shiny Eevee (Whichever Eevee you want) ** Lv 100 Shadow Cloyster, Shiny Eevee, 2 - 3 regular shadows (Vulpix and Jigglypuff or something) ** Shadow Chansey, Shadow Bulbasaur, two regular shadows ** Shiny Chansey, Shadow Chansey, 2 - 3 regular shadows ** Shadow Poliwag (Got traded off), Shiny Chansey, 2 - 3 regular shadows ** Anywhere from 6 - 12+ shinies, depending on which ones you want ** A number of regular shadows, probably in the range of 6 - 8, depending on which ones you want. Do any of those offers catch your interest? The only pokemon off limits is the shiny mew, since I'm hoping to use it for a Shadow Victini. *Well i have to warn you that it is Lv. 1 and only knows tackle. Are you still interested? If not, that's fine. *Ah, so hacked? There are no other signs that it is hacked, correct? No tag, no messed up sprite, etc.? *No I don't get how it is hacked. I used it in battle and everything and it works perfectly fine. *Because its attack is tackle and not shadow rush. Unless I'm missing something where it should be tackle, in which case ignore me, haha. It doesn't matter to me either way, though, since I'll still pay the same for it as long as it battles perfect, which you said it does. Just let me know what you're interested in and we can trade. ^-^ *Oh gosh :/ I'm really sorry. I though you were going to say no so I went ahead and traded it to someone else. I'm sorry! But is there any way that I can get that Shadow Entei off of you? I just got some new pokemon that you might be interested in. *Dude, this is the second time you've done this... In a row... If I wasn't interested, after knowing it was hacked, I would have just said "No thank you" instead of making sure it behaves the way it should. You were also on all night doing other trades (Couldn't help but notice while I was seeing if there was anything interesting up), so you really could have just checked during that time. Sorry to be so rude, but this is getting quite frusterating. The first time you wait TWO DAYS after we finalize the trade and then you trade it off, and now you just "assume" I was going to say no when I've accepted your hacked pokemon before? And I traded it already for a Shadow Raikou. HOWEVER, despite my current frusteration, I am willing to try once more by asking about your Shadow Eevee and what you would want for it. *Ok, I'm sorry. There's not need to freak out, first of all. I got an offer on it that I couldn't pass up so I went ahead and took it. I'm sorry. You would have done the same. I do not want you to be angry with me, especially because we work really well together with trades. Once again, I am sorry. In the future when discussing trades with you I will make sure to at least get your offer and say yes or no, and then respond accordingly. I feel bad, and I want to make it up to you in some way. However, I only have one Shadow Eevee so I ask quite a lot for it. I really do want to trade with you though and I am sorry. *I understood once, even though it was several days after the trade should have been sent, but twice in a row is just a bit much. I've had to cancel a couple of trades myself because of really good offers, or a trade went through on the center I had sent days earlier, so I certainly don't expect those types of situations to not come up on the other end. I would like to continue trading with you as well, but if it starts to seem like it becomes nothing but a waste of time, I'll start looking at it like that. It's simple business. You seem reasonable enough that I do believe you can understand my feelings toward the situation. Thank you very much, that would be highly appreciated. As I said, things happen, and I do understand, but I would rather not feel like I'm wasting my time trying to put together a deal. How do you define "quite a lot"? *Yeah I'm sorry and I promise it will never happen again haha :). And I just got another one so slightly less but baisically the most I've been offered is Shiny Suicune and Shiny Charmander. ---- I have a Shadow Zapdos and a Shiny Snorlax. Cost me an arm and a leg to get them. Do you want them? My trade name is PaxR00, what's yours? * It's Foxx, but all of my pokemon UFT are listed here. I am interested, and I coudl imagine them being expensive, haha. What are you looking to get for them? At least 2 rare shadows. There is no guarentee that I will trade because they were really hard to get. * That doesn't tell me very much, friend. I was hoping more that you would name some examples of what I have that you would want. Shiny Snorlax can be a bit hard to get. Shadow Zapdos, not so much. Hmm... Perhaps.. Shadow Chansey, Shadow Tauros, and Shadow Drowzee? OR, since you traded for Shadow Zapdos, I can trade you a team of shiny electric types so you can get a Shiny Zapdos from your file, plus the Shadow Chansey or something. That would be nice, but I'm stuck on Cinnabar Gym. -PaxR00 Actually, a team of electric Shinies composing of what? -PaxR00 I'm up for offer # 1 also. -PaxR00 * I can do a team of (2) Raichu, (1) Magneton, and (3) Electrode. All shiny and, if you give me a few hours, all Lv 100 with some good moves so as soon as you beat the Gym, you can collect your Shiny Zapdos. And I can add in a Shadow Chansey or something. Or we can do Shadow Chansey, Shadow Tauros, and Shadow Drowzee. Just let me know which, and send me the IDs. Un hacked?